


Adopt a Tree

by westyellowgroom



Series: Into the Forest [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westyellowgroom/pseuds/westyellowgroom
Summary: Part of a series, references previous writings.Quick recap: John moved back in with Sherlock in February, they were married in September.  This will be their first Christmas together as a married couple and a family.Course Rosie has a birthday in there somewhere as well. Since there are differing dates for the Watson wedding as either 5/18 (invitation) or 8/11 (blog). Figuring Mary was @ 2-months pregnant at the reception I went with wedding in May so the baby’s due date would be December. That and the congrats press announcement from Molly, Mrs. H and Sherlock in the London Times for the new Watson parents was dated 12/11.Since I took writers liberty and made Rosie a few weeks old in the first installment of this series, this the following December will be Rosamond Mary Watson-Holmes’ first birthday.Timeline: Dec/Jan





	Adopt a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this chapter is based on a real life incident. My father worked for the San Francisco Police Department many, many moons ago. On one of his calls, a man, while having a bad LSD trip, was chasing his neighbours around his apartment building with a spear. Yep, you read that right – he was chasing his neighbours with a 10-foot long spear. Dad often told stories about his job, this is one that has stuck with me through the years. To be honest, Dad did tell it a lot better <3

**The Personal Blog of**  
**Dr. John H. Watson-Holmes**  
**10th December**

**Celebration**

Rosie turned 1-year old today. It’s hard to believe that amount of time has already flown by. A lot has happened in this past year – I became a father, a widower, and acquired a husband. An amazing husband who adopted my, well now, our baby girl. Right now the two loves of my life are on the floor next to me playing with blocks. Blocks my brilliant husband found with the periodic table on them. 

Life is good!

\---

We wanted Rosie’s first birthday party to be small, Sherlock and I didn’t want to make too big of a fuss. But as usual with us, things hardly ever go to plan. We had Godmothers Molly and Mrs. Hudson along with Uncle Mycroft and a sober Aunt Harry who brought along her new girlfriend, Sandra Kent. Also in attendance we had Rosie’s new Godfather, one Gregory Lestrade. Sherlock’s parents were in London so they stopped by as well, joyfully being the overenthusiastic Grandparents that they are. In the end 221B was full to bursting.

Earlier in the day Mrs. Hudson tried to convince us to put up some Christmas twinkle lights but Sherlock and I agreed to keep Rosie’s birthday separate from any holiday decorations. We’ve had a family talk and we agreed to no Christmas decorations can be put up inside our flat until 12 December or later – no exceptions. If we need, we can readdress the moratorium if Rosie wants a change when she is older.

While Sherlock is in the kitchen feeding Rosie her breakfast, I was starting to clean up from Rosie’s birthday party the evening before. The adults celebrated long after the birthday girl fell asleep. While gathering a few beer bottles that somehow ended up on the bookshelf by the front windows (Ta Greg!), I noticed a harpoon in the corner. I’d almost forgotten about it. I haven’t seen it for several years with it being tucked in behind the bookshelves. 

It can’t stay there now with Rosie starting to walk and getting into everything, much too dangerous. But my curiosity is also getting the better of me as I pull it out.

“Sherlock?”

“Hmm?” Noncommittal noise over his shoulder as I watch him spoon more warm wheat cereal into Rosie’s open mouth.

“I, um, was wondering how you acquired the harpoon… not the sort of thing you can just pick up at the corner market after all.” I inquire.

Turning the chair to look at John more clearly while still able to tend Rosie, Sherlock begins. “Oh, that’s an interesting story… It was from another time I tried to help the police with an investigation and was disregarded. I had recently escaped my second stint in rehab and was avoiding Mycroft and living in a low income flat in Greenwich. One of my downstairs neighbors was a drug dealer from Nairobi who liked to sample his wares.”

“Jesus.” I swear.

“Yeah. Somehow he emigrated with some items from his homeland, the harpoon being a part of the collection. One morning he took something and had a bad reaction; hallucinations and paranoia. Out of his mind and thinking he was being attacked by evil beings, he grabbed the harpoon and started running up and down the hallways of the building. But before exiting his flat he stabbed his girlfriend in the arm, I believe she was the first to call the police.”

“He kept chanting and charging at the officers who showed up, keeping them back. One thing you must note is the ceiling in the hallways were lower than the flats on either side. The heating, electrical and plumbing for the building was run through them. Anyway, the ceiling was too low to turn the harpoon around, he could only turn in the stairwells or in one of the flats.”

“After he ran down the hallway outside my door for the third time I decided to do something. On his next run past my door, I opened it and hit him in the leg with a baseball bat a previous tenant left behind in the wardrobe. He fell and dropped the harpoon, the blunt end sticking in my doorway. I pulled the harpoon all the way inside and locking the door before he could grab it again. By this time the police caught up and subdued him and ordered me back into my flat when I reopened the door.”

“The officers didn’t think to wonder where the harpoon went. I think they forgot what floor and what flat they arrested him near. No one ever came looking for it so I kept it.” Shrugging a shoulder.

“You are amazing love!” Brandishing the harpoon, “I’ll get some brackets and hang it above the firebox in C flat, would that be alright? Best we keep it out of Rosie’s reach.”

“Yes, I’m surprised Mycroft’s men missed it… Best double check the other corner as well, there might be a sword. I’m not exactly sure where that ended up actually…” 

“Jesus!” I lean the harpoon against the wall on the landing and hurry back to search.

Behind me I hear Rosie chanting, “Jes’s, jes’s, jes’s, jes’s” while clapping and giggling.

I mumble to myself as I search the case behind Sherlock’s leather chair in the other corner, finding a sword, “I really need to pick up a swear jar!”

From the kitchen Sherlock calls out, “John we should pick up a swear jar when we’re out later. We could use the money toward a holiday or science equipment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Sorry, life got in the way of updating this… 
> 
> My old Siberian boy got sick; found he had a tumour on his spleen. I cared for him the best I could as his health deteriorated. Surgery was not an option by the time we discovered what was ailing him. I had to put him down five days before Christmas, it was not the same without him.
> 
> The Aunt I referred to in a previous instalment passed away on Christmas Day, we were not notified until New Year’s Day. She had been in an assisted living home since September, her lying grandchild claimed it was just November but my Aunts check book says otherwise. There is over $250,000 in missing funds from my Aunt’s bank account as well; transferred out electronically via PayPal – my Aunt couldn’t figure out email on a good day. 
> 
> We’ve been working with our cousin to document everything left in my Aunt’s house. I have pictures and video of my Aunt’s home before lying second cousin moved in. I now have pictures and video of after. The artwork my Aunt and Uncle purchased is now stored in my office as my cousin lives out of state and flew in to start dealing her mother’s estate. We referred her to a new estate lawyer who actually knows what he’s doing. Second cousin isn’t going to know what hit them when the litigation is done. My brother got the joy of giving our lying second cousin an eviction notice.
> 
> I called a breeder to put my name on the waiting list for a puppy from their next litter to find they had puppies ready to go. Now. I got pick of the litter. He will be introduced in the next instalment of this series. Meanwhile, I’ve forgotten after 12 years just how much energy a puppy really has! We’ll have fun together in the show ring, I can’t wait.
> 
> Meanwhile writing explicit sex scenes was the last thing I felt like doing… but I'm doing it, slowly.


End file.
